


Nothing Binds Like the Panties of Love

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master gives the Doctor a gift to remember him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Binds Like the Panties of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment on fanficrants: http://fanficrants.livejournal.com/10894364.html#t356006428
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 56

"Universe needs saving," the Doctor said. "I have to go."

"And leave me here, stuck in the TARDIS all alone?" the Master asked.

"Just for a few hours."

The Master gave him a skeptical look.

"Maybe a day or two," the Doctor admitted.

The Master passed him a handful of soft fabric.

"Silk panties?"

"Something to remember me by."

Seven hours later, the Doctor returned, walking carefully. "Do you realize how annoying those are? They roll up and shift and bind at the worst possible moment. And you wanted me to wear them to remember you by?"

The Master smirked.


End file.
